


Disguise

by NohrianxScum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianxScum/pseuds/NohrianxScum
Summary: William's thoughts on Grell.





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request. Occasionally accepting requests on nohrianxscum.

His subordinates obviously thought him to be an utter fool, otherwise they wouldn’t expect to get away with some of their actions. But the fact was that William T. Spears soon learnt to pick his battles and only intervene when necessary.

Too late, sometimes.

He wasn’t fond of people, because he knew full well what they were capable of – even the reapers. _Especially_ the reapers. Wearing a mask was the one human habit that proved itself nearly unbreakable. There was one exception he knew of – Sutcliff. But then, she was consistent in her exceptionality. The trick to understanding her was that there was no trick. For that reason, most people assumed that there was no need for caution. When they realised they were wrong, it was too late to make use of that lesson.

“Why are you always so cold to me?”

Because he had to. As soon as he showed an emotion, Sutcliff would grab it and drag William into one of her games. He couldn’t afford that. In fact, he should have had her transferred half a century ago, far, far away from London. The necessary paperwork was never submitted. He kept telling himself that a different supervisor wouldn’t be able to handle Grell – whether he liked it or not, William still knew her the best.

It was a fine reason. Sometimes he could almost believe it.


End file.
